Mañana
by Tetsuko-chan
Summary: One-shot. Es una pequeña historia sobre los pensamientos de Jirou y Atobe en una mañana de verano antes del torneo de Kantou


**Este es un fic que escribí hace mucho tiempo sobre Atobe y Jirou, una de mis parejas favoritas de POT. El porque nunca lo subí hasta ahora no lo tengo muy claro aún, supongo que fue por tiempo.**

**Aclaro desde el principio que ninguno de los personajes de POT me pertenece **

Era una apacible mañana y un fino rayito de sol se filtraba a través de la cortina, dando justo en el joven que dormía placidamente sobre su cama, causando así que empezara a despertarse. Lentamente abrió los ojos, pero no pudo mantenerlos abiertos por mucho tiempo ya que la luz justo le llegaba a su cara. Un tanto adormilado el joven intenta tapar la luz con su mano, logrando bastante éxito con esto y así poder ver lo que había a su alrededor; unos muebles familiares a lo lejos le hicieron darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, la cual gracias al sol que entraba por el cortinaje, hacía que esta fuera de un color rojizo oscuro.

-"Fastidioso sol"- pensó

Con la vista más acostumbrada ya a la luminosidad y un poco más despierto, el joven de tez pálida y ojos violáceos, se apoyó en uno de sus brazos para así darse impulso y salir de su cama, sin embargo su acción se vio interrumpida al sentir como algo se movía suavemente a su lado.

Lentamente el chico giró su cabeza para ver qué o quién era el dueño del movimiento. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios cuando observó como un pequeño y acurrucado joven de tez morena dormía profundamente a su lado, sus cabellos castaños estaban un poco más desordenados de lo común, y su respiración era tranquila y pausada.

Esta vez, con más cuidado, el capitán de la Hyotei se levantó de su lecho para caminar hacia uno de los ventanales, en donde abrió las cortinas; mientras que en el trayecto iba colocándose una bata.

De golpe sintió como el sol le llegaba a la cara y como de a poco iba calentando su cuerpo. Ya era verano y pronto se llevaría a cabo el torneo de Kantou. Al instante su mirada se volvió fría y seria, y en su mente apareció el nombre de Tezuka Kunimitsu, el capitán de la Seigaku, un fuerte enemigo con quien debía volver a jugar, sobretodo ahora que estaba totalmente recuperado de su lesión.

Con un movimiento suave el chico se apoyó en el marco de la ventana sintiendo como el sol lo seguía entibiando, y a lo lejos pudo escuchar como su amante se movía entre las sabanas, seguramente buscando un poco de oscuridad por la cantidad de luz que había entrado a la pieza por abrir la cortina.

El joven miró en dirección en donde se encontraba supuestamente su acompañante, pero se sorprendió al ver que el sitio estaba vació, y sin más sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás y apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda.

- Veo que ahora se te olvidó como saludar- dijo en su típico tono altanero

- Ohayo …- respondió un tanto dormido Jirou

Atobe se giró para quedar de frente con el peli-castaño, el cual ahora un poco más despierto miraba al chico con sus ojos cafés que se perdían en los ojos altivos y violetas de Atobe.

Jirou amaba ver a través de los fríos ojos de su capitán ya que podía observar como, escondido, se encontraba todo el cariño que le tenía, el cual se lo demostraba en cada momento en que estaban juntos, en cada noche, tal como la anterior, en donde las palabras no eran necesarias ya sus gestos y sus ojos lo decían todo.

Claro esta que su capitán jamás le reconocería esos sentimientos tan fácilmente, pero él no necesitaba que se lo dijera, ya que con solo ver en sus ojos podía darse cuenta de ellos.

El chico de ojos fríos lentamente tomo la pera de su compañero con suavidad levantándola un poco, y acercando sus labios casi a una distancia milimétrica de estos dijo:

- Creo que tendré que reeducarte-

Dicho esto selló sus labios con los del castaño en un beso.

**FIN**

_**Que tal?? muy corto??, gomen-ne, espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea cortito igual tenía ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió **_

_**Espero que no les haya aburrido **_

**Eso fue lo que escribí al final cuando lo termine hace tiempo, solo quiero agregar que tal vez debería haber**** escrito un poco más después del beso, pero me parece que habría perdido el sentido y quedaría peor, en cambio con el beso queda más definido, encuentro. También pienso que debería haber puesto más sobre los pensamientos de Atobe, pero creo que me hubiera terminado alejando de su personalidad…no se, déjenme sus opiniones al respecto, por favor u.u, se los agradecería**


End file.
